Sleeping With a Slytherin
by xxburningrosesxx
Summary: Ron Hurt's Hermione. Hermione gets bitter, Draco gets nice. Stranger things have happened. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1: Unknown side of a snake

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in this story.

Background Information: ( This is just some stuff I don't want to work into my fic.) Takes place in

the 7th year of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Dursley's with Harry at the end of

the year. Hermione and Ron became a couple. Draco showed up at the Dursley's door crying at

Harry's feet begging him to forgive him saying that Dumbledors words at the end of last year

changed him. Draco then showed him the remaining Horacruxs that he had destroyed; he told him

that Voldemort had realized that they all were destroyed and that he was coming to kill Harry that

night. Needless to say Voldemort came, Harry destroyed him, and Snape just happened to get

killed in the battle. The Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban except Draco who was pardoned. The

trio went to The Burrow, to attend Fluer and Bill's wedding were Ron cheated on Hermione with

one of Fluer's friends leaving Hermione distraught and heart broken. Well that's about all the back info so enjoy my fic.

Hermione wandered through King Cross Station dressed in all black, the hood on her sweatshirt

was pulled up covering her face. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of people recognizing her,

swooning and begging for an autograph because of the part she played in defeating Voldemort.

Steadying her cart she passed through the barrier at platform 9 ¾ . Like usual there was tons of

witches and wizards standing there saying their goodbye's to kids they wouldn't see till Christmas;

Harry, and Ron were no where to be seen.

"Good," she thought, "I really don't want to see Ron." She still hadn't forgiven him for what he did over the summer.

The train was packed when she got on, it was a good thing she was Head Girl this year, the Head's

shared a compartment with the preficts and it was mandatory that they ride the train in that

compartment. No one else was in the compartment when she got there, so she Sat down, pulled a

book out and started to read. About 20 minutes later the compartment started to fill with preficts

chatting loudly, waiting for the speech from the Head Boy and Girl to begin. She looked up from her

book as the compartment door opened wondering who the Head boy this year was, praying that it

wasn't Ron. All her fears were replaced with even bigger ones when the door opened revealing a

tall pale faced, blonde haired Slytherin.

"Malfoy! Your Head Boy!" she cried.

"What expecting Potter, or hoping for your lover Weasel," Draco smirked. Hermione had a look as

if someone slapped her in the face; Draco was quick to realize the sudden change in her facial

features. Her eyes had become glassy, her face grew pale as her lips bottom lip began to tremble.

"No but I definitely wasn't expecting you!" Hermione answered submissively trying to hold back the

tears that wanted to spill form her eyes at the mention of Ron. Draco took that as his cue to lay off.

"Well, we have a meeting to start so we better get started right, Hermione," He suddenly

announced. Niether Hermione nor Draco knew why he had called her by her first name, he hadn't

done it in seven years, but it did seem to make her feel better, and she was able to stop the onset of

tears waging in her eyes.

The preficts meeting was short, and quickly the occupants of the compartment left to go join up with

their friends. Draco was about to leave when saw that Hermione wasn't, mentally kicking himself,

he went and sat down next to her. Why do I have to be a nice guy he asked himself.

"So spill Granger what's the deal. I figured you of all people would be in a rush to go be with your friends?"

Hermione turned ghost white. Seeing Draco become Head Boy was shocking in it's own but to see

him being nice to her that was shocking on a new level. Sure he had helped them out with

Voldemort, but they hadn't really talked during that ordeal. It was more of him crying at their feet,

which was quite enjoyable she had to admit, them battling, and Draco's sudden leave after the fight

had ended. What was she going to tell him that she never wanted to see Ron again, that he was a

liar and a cheater and spill her most private secret with a previous enemy? He mind cleared, she

decided the truth would be alright, she was sure most of Hogwarts would know by the end of the

night anyway.

"Well if you must know Ron and I broke up. It was rather nasty, and I really don't want to see

him," she replied eyes burning more and more with every word.

"What happened? I always thought you two were perfect for each other." A bewildered look

crossed his face for a moment then hiding behind his usual emotionless look.

"Well I guess I wasn't perfect enough for him." The tears couldn't be fought any longer; Hermione

erupted in uncontrollable sobs.

" Do you want to talk about it, things like this usually get better when you tell someone." Even

Draco himself was surprised at his own unusual bout of kindess.

Hermione hadn't been able to talk about it all summer, not when her parents asked why she was

always locking herself in her room crying, she had even ignored all Harry's letters pertaining to Ron

but now she was compelled to talk.

" Well we were doing alright till Fluer's slut friend showed up. Ron instantly fell for her. The night

before the wedding they were no where to be found, until I stumbled in on them having sex, when I

went to get something from the shed."

"Oh." Draco couldn't think of anything to say. There were no words for that, even he wouldn't have

cheated on his girlfriend, sure he had been with a lot of girls but never when he was exclusive with

one.

" That's not even the worst part. He tried to deny what I saw, saying that I was seeing things. He

tried to say that he and that slut were just hanging out in there. Like I am stupid enough to believe

him." She started to sob, not caring about what Draco would think, letting the tears roll down her

face. A hand came to her face wiping every tear away, she looked up at Draco, he had a sincere

smile on his face.

"He's a jerk Hermione. He doesn't deserve some one as wonderful as you and if he cant see that

then he is not only blind but stupid."


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione lay in bed contemplating Draco's words. Ron was an idiot, he had her in more ways than one, and he fucked it up. It wasn't her fault it was his, and she was going to find a way to make him pay. "A long as my name is Hermione Granger I will make Ron pay for what he did to me!" She announces in a whisper to her self. After her conversation with Draco she felt like the whole world had been lifted off her shoulder; she liked that feeling. Within minutes she was fast asleep, with dreams of torturing Ron in way's to explicit to be described.

Mean while in the room next to Hermione's, Draco was thinking about Hermione. She had saved his life during the battle, he imagined that was the reason for his kindness towards her. She didn't have to block the Avada Kadavra curse pelting towards him, hell after all the insults and such over the last 7 years he was sure she wouldn't have saved him. But that doesn't change the fact that she did, and he owed her his life, no matter if they liked each other or not he owed her whatever she wanted, and he knew he would give her that and more. Her crying did stop after he told her she was amazing and all that, it wasn't like those words were a stranger to his lips. To many times to count did he use them on a girl about their ex to get them to sleep with him. That's just what ever girl wants to hear when her heart is broken, he just hoped that now they didn't have the same affect on Hermione that they did on the others.

"Hermione, can I get in there. I really need to use the bathroom." Draco pounded on the bathroom door fiercely, he felt like his bladder was about to explode.

"Hold on I'm just finishing my makeup. It will only be a second," she replied from behind the door.

"Let me in," he pounded on the door again, "If you don't I swear I will pee all over everything you own!"

"ok! Keep your pants on," she answered stepping out of the bathroom. Draco's mouth fell open when he saw her. Her hair wasn't bushy, but hung in a mess of tamed curls, she was wearing makeup for once, but not a noticeable amount, she wore a vibrant green tank top that stopped just above her mid drift, and a fashionable pair of hip huggers.

"Bathroom's yours," she replied smiling at Draco's reaction. After relieving himself, Draco found Hermione digging through a box in her dresser.

"What you looking for?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, quickly recovering and going back to searching.

"It's this necklace my grandma gave me. It goes great with this shirt."

"So why so dressed up?" Draco gave her his infamous smirk as he grabbed a necklace from the table next to her bed.

"Well I've decided that instead of moping around I'm going to make Ron pay. So I'm going to look as hot as I can , and let the infamous play boy of Hogwarts escort me to our first class." Hermione smiled in delight at the look of shock on Draco's face.

" Here's your necklace," he threw it to her, "What makes you think that I'm going to help you make Weasley mad?" He replied throwing her a smirk.

"Well because you hate him, and your such a nice guy. Plus I know your trying to avoid Parkinson and if she sees us "together" she will back off." Hermione gave Malfoy a smirk worthy of his own.

"Are you sure you're a Gryffindor because that look was sure as hell Slytherin."

Harry and Ron found two seats at the back of the potions room among the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Hermione yet since she sat as far away from him and Ron as possible at the beginning of the year feast. Ron hadn't been as happy lately without Hermione, but he seemed to be managing. Ron currently was flirting with Parvati who had taken the seats in front of them when all talking in the room ceased as Hermione and Draco walked in arm in arm playfully taunting each other. Everyone was shocked, between Hermione's new hot look, and her and Draco being not only civil to each other but down right friendly.


	3. Chapter 3 Whore

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Potions went by farely quick; Draco was getting crude glares from Ron during the whole class. He even tried to listen in on Draco and Hermione's conversation, resulting in him tripping, falling into his potion drenching himself, Harry, Parvati and Lavender thick hot pink goo. Four people in the room realized that his tripping was Hermione's doing including him. Everyone in the class burst out in fits of uncontrollable laughter when Parvati started screaming about her brand new outfit that was now ruined and enchanting books to fly at Ron's head. Hermione loved it. Ron couldn't have been more humiliated, but wait he still could be. Nobody had said anything about him cheating on Hermione so she assumed it wasn't common knowledge, yet!

"_That's a nice look for you Ron,"_ she yelled towards him between fits of laughter. Ron glared at her, a glare so foul that it could have rusted gold. Hermione was about to reply, but Draco beat her to it.

"You know your just jealous Weasley! You were to stupid to keep a hold of her, and now you lost her. I bet that pisses you off"

"_How could I be jealous of you! Obviously you put a spell on her or she is just more of a whore than I thought!"_ Ron screamed back. Hermione just looked at Ron, she looked hurt and mad; inside her was a silent battle between breaking down into tears or focusing all her pent up rage on Ron. She loved Ron with all her heart and he was standing there calling her a whore, in the end her anger won.

Her voice stern and full of hate, "_YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME A WHORE RONALD WEASLEY. WHO CHEATED ON THEIR GIRLFRIEND WITH SOME SLUT HE JUST MET. WHO TRIED TO LIE ABOUT WHAT I SAW WITH MY OWN EYES TELLING ME THAT IT WAS ALL MY IMAGINATION. LET ME GIVE YOU SOME INFORMATION IT WASN'T ME!" _With that Hermione ran to her dorm tears streaming down her eyes. On the wall appeared a large photo of Ron that she pelted over and over with flames until her tears had dried up.

The statue sprang open revealing a very beautiful hardwood door; Harry knocked as loud as he could until finally Hermione's tear streaked, puffy eyed face appeared.

"What do you want Harry."

"_Well I want to talk to you. You see you made it very hard to do when you ignored my letters and avoided us during the train ride, the feast, and potions." _

Harry took a seat next to the fire taking time to appreciate how beautiful the room was. A mix between red, green, silver, and gold colors flooded the room, from the tapestry's to the color of the couch's and chairs.

"_What about Harry. I know your going to take his side. It's obvious you already did I mean why so buddy, buddy." _Sure what Ron did hurt her but having Harry back him up and forgive Ron hurt almost as much. Isn't she Harry's bestfriend to shouldn't he take her side since she was right.

"NO I want to tell you that I don't agree with what he did, but it's not my battle it's yours and his. I'm not going to stop being friends with etheir of you." His face was sincere, she couldn't help but know he really did care for her.

"Well I'm sorry Harry things wont go back to the way they were. You know by know I am sure that I gave him something I can never get back." Harry looked confused for amount before reality slapped him in the face. Hermione's rage was fully justified he realized now; Ron hadn't told him about that.

"You know what Harry it's worse than just that," more tears whelled in her eyes just waiting to be realized, "It had happened that night the night I caught him with her. We had proved our love for each other 3 hours before he was with that slut. He had said to me that he loved me with all his heart and no other woman would ever sleep with him as long as I was alive." Tears cascaded down her cheeks the feel of them were to familaur for her to care about wiping them off.

Harry gasped that was a big piece in the Hermione/Ron puzzle he hadn't known his eyes met Hermione's, he pulled her into a huge hug and whipered in her ear, "I will help you make him pay."

Harry got up abruptly leaving Hermione alone. For 3 hours she cried and cried trying to convince herself that she didn't care what he thought. She wasn't a whore so she couldn't let his words go to heart, but he did seem to get upset when she walked in with Malfoy. I wonder what he would think if he saw me with other guys, she thought, not only other guys lots of other guys.

Malfoy walked through the door carrying a bottle of fire whiskey and some chocolate. He knew chocolate and fire whiskey made his mom feel better so maybe it would work on Hermione. Hermione smiled up at him. This was confusing wasn't she just sad ,he thought.

"I found the perfect way to get back at Ron."

"and that is?" Malfoy was still confused but he figured if it cheered her up she would play along.

"Teach me to be a Whore!"


End file.
